Seventh Year Games ON HIATUS
by supanaturalgal
Summary: The Room of Requirement gets taken over by the seventh year students once a week, doing what they call 'bring about house unity'. Who knew house unity could be so...interesting. A mini-series. M for a reason.
1. An Innocent Game Of Truth Or Dare

**Hehe, so here is my little creation. It's based on the game 'truth or dare' obviously, but over the course of time I will be adding more chapters (which may or may not continue from this chapter) with the theme as what I like to call 'sleep over games'. If you have any ideas for games I can make a lil' chapter out of don't hesitate to tell me about them.**

**The story status will remain as 'Complete' as there will be no specific end to this story...unless I run out of games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or anything to do with Harry Potter and related books. The plot is mine though.**

**An Innocent Game of Truth or Dare**

Hermione shuffled under the invisibility cloak with Harry, he was on his last round of gathering the Gryffindors for 'truth or dare' in the Room of Requirement, of course it was his 'requirement' to make sure they all got their without being seen.

"Ouch, Harry that was my toe!" Hermione scolded, hitting him on the chest.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled, they were in the process of getting the door to hurry and show itself. It was painful. Finally the door appeared and they shuffled through.

"Bout time you lot got here" Seamus said, holding his glass of fire whiskey.

"Yeh Potter, what took you so long?" Malfoy sneered from across the room. Hermione let out a groan, seventh year truth or dare was a new tradition the students had decided to start; to bring about 'house unity'. Of course they were doing it without teacher's permission, but at least they were all uhh getting along nicely.

"Hermione wasn't so keen to come." Harry mumbled, taking a fire whiskey from the table. The beverages were spiked...with Veritaserum, all the students had decided the first night of playing that this would only be fair, so that everyone was telling the truth.

"Naww, what's wrong Granger; scared?" Malfoy taunted from his seat on the floor.

"Shove it Malfoy." Hermione muttered, grabbing a drink and sitting down with Ron and Harry. Taking a sip of her butter beer, Hermione cringed; the prospect of taking Veritaserum un-nerved her a little; she didn't really enjoy the fact that any of the Slytherins could ask her anything they fancied and he would have to be truthful.

"Let's get started shall we" Lavender said happily, motioning for everyone to come over and form a circle. Hermione glance around the circle, there was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Lavender, the Patil twins, Parkinson, Susan Bones, Neville, Seamus and Dean, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan, plus Harry, Ron and herself.

"Ernie, truth or dare?" Lavender asked, picking at her fingernails.

"Truth" Ernie said, anticipating what his question would be.

"Hmm, who do you have a crush on" Lavender asked.

"Susan" Ernie blurted out before he knew what was happening. The entire room fell silent, and then laughter filled the room. Ernie's face turned a shade of red that would put Ron's to shame.

"Sod off" Ernie mumbled, contemplating who his victim would be "Padma, truth or dare."

"Dare." Padma said confidently, she wasn't afraid of anything he had coming. After all he did have a crush on Susan.

"I dare you to make-out with...Pavarti." Ernie said with a smug look on his face.

"Eww, you perverted freak, I'm not going to pash my sister." Padma squealed, jumping up from her seat on the ground.

"Oh go on love, give it a go!" Seamus called out, his words slurred. Hermione rolled her eyes, who would willingly drink that much fire whiskey, or Veritaserum. Padma through a glare Seamus's way.

"I'm not doing that." Padma said firmly, glancing over at the door.

"Uh uh, you can't leave Patil" Padma turned her glare towards Malfoy, "Those are the rules."

"Fine," Padma huffed sitting back down. "But I'm not kissing my sister."

"Fine make-out with Seamus." Ernie said, a smile creping over face. Rolling her eyes Padma made her way across the circle and sat in front of Seamus; who face had gone from one of confusion to well...even more confusion.

"No way, she supposed to kiss her sister." Seamus argued, disappointed that he wasn't going to see any girl on girl action. Sighing Padma grabbed Seamus's collar and pulled his face close to hers.

"Just shut up, okay." Padma whispered, pressing her lips onto his. Seamus surprised by her bold act and opened his mouth in protest, giving Padma an opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. From what everyone else could see, the kiss was rough...and getting a little over the top.

"Okay, you can stop now." Ron almost shouted, his hands covering his eyes. Blushing Padma pulled away from Seamus, and went back to sit with her sister. "Seamus it's your turn."

"Okay, Parkinson truth or dare." Seamus slurred, refilling his glass...again.

"Dare." Pansy replied, she was a Slytherin after all.

"I dare you to go die." Seamus slurred, a smile cracking across his face. "Wouldn't that be funny if she went and did that!"

"Finnegan, I suggest you shut your trap and give her another dare or I'll personally hex your balls off." Malfoy warned

"Fine, I dare her to give Crabbe head."

"What!" Pansy shrieked, "Drakie make him change it again!"

"Sorry, but this one is fair." Malfoy said, smirking. Pansy huffed and went over to Crabbe, the room magically produced a chair and Pansy pointed at it for Crabbe to sit on. Crabbe who was looking very pleased with himself, sat on the chair and waited.

Pansy with a grimace on her face sat on the floor in front of Crabbe and undid his pants; he was already hard. Her face scrunching up in disgust Pansy lowered her head and took him in her mouth. Luckily for Pansy, Crabbe had never experienced being 'suck off', so it didn't take him long to come in her mouth.

"That was..." Pansy shuddered, everyone hadn't actually witnessed the act. Except for Seamus, he didn't turn away because he was too pissed to realise to do so. "Potter, truth or dare."

"Truth." Harry replied, his life was full of dares, why create more?

"Okay, are you secretly gay?" Pansy questioned.

"Yes." Harry blurted out, to everyone's shock.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Pansy asked again quickly.

"One question—" Ron attempted to say, but Harry cut him off.

"Ron" Harry blurted out again, covering his face with his hands.

"How far have you gone?" Blaise asked, catching onto Pansy's game

"Oh, we've fucked like wild animals." Harry replied again, his hands still covering his face.

"Alright Pansy, that enough. I don't want to hurl." Malfoy said, that was way to disgusting for words. There were some things about your enemy that you didn't need to know. "It's your turn Potter."

"Malfoy truth or dare." Harry asked, trying to think of an acceptable dare.

"Dare" Malfoy replied.

"I dare you to sing 'Can You Dance like a Hippogriff' in a high pitched voice" Harry dared, hoping his dare would get everyone to forget about himself and Ron.

Draco stood up and Harry put a pitch raising spell on him, then Draco began to sing.

"_Move your body like a hairy troll__; __Learn' to rock and roll_

_Spin around like a crazy elf__; __dancin' by himself_

_Boogie down like a unicorn__; __Don't stop till the break of dawn_" High pitched Draco squeaked,

"_Put your hands up in the air_

_Like an ogre, just don't care_

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Swooping down to the ground_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Around, and around, and around, and around_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma" _

By this time everyone was in a fit of giggles, including Hermione. This was definitely a sight she was going to commit to memory, nothing on earth would force her to lose this.

"_Go around like a scary ghost_

_Spookin' himself the most_

_Shake your booty like a boggart in pain_

_Again, and again, and again_

_Get it on like an angry specter_

_Who's definitely out to get ya_

_Stamp your feet like a leprechaun_

_Get it on, get it on"_

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Swooping down to the ground_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Around, and around, and around, and around_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Swooping down to the ground_

_Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_Around, and around, and around, and around, and around_

_Come on_

_yeah_

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff?"_

"There was that good for you Potter?" Draco sneered, forgetting he still had the charm on. Everyone laughed harder, and Draco took the charm of himself. With one glare around the room, almost everyone stopped laughing, except Hermione; who couldn't seem to control her giggles.

"Granger, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione stated happily, there was nothing she was afraid to admit to a room full of people.

"How many guys have you been with?" Malfoy asked smugly, he was sure the answer was going to be something along the lines of none.

Great, Hermione wasn't expecting this. Not even Harry or Ron knew the answer to this question. "Four...plus."

"Who?" Malfoy asked shocked, he knew it wasn't Potter or Weasel because well they batted for the same team.

"Seamus, is the only one from this room. The others are guys from America. Eric, Cohen & Xander plus others, I don't remember their names." Hermione replied.

Well Draco Malfoy was speechless, he had always thought that the Gryffindor Mudblood was a prude, now he knew otherwise. "My turn." Hermione chirped happily.

"Neville, truth or dare?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"D-dare." Neville said, stuttering slightly.

"Okay, I dare you to sit next to the person you find most attractive in this room, and peck them on the cheek." Hermione said.

"Granger, that's a pussy dare." Malfoy drawled, taking another swig of his fire whiskey.

"Ignore him Neville." Hermione said sweetly, smiling at him. Neville gulped and stood, looking around the room Neville's eyes landed on Hannah. Walking over to her, Neville sat next to her and pecked her gently on the cheek. Hannah instantly blushed; so did Neville.

"Pavarti truth or dare." Neville asked.

"Dare." Pavarti said confidently, the only thing that would go bad with this was getting the same dare as her sister.

"I dare you too flash the school tomorrow." Neville said, surprised by the words that came out of his mouth, and instantly turned a deeper shade of red.

"Fine." Pavarti said, "Hermione truth or dare."

"But I've already gone." Hermione exclaimed, the first time was bad enough.

"Granger just answer the dam question." Malfoy demanded.

"Dare." Hermione sighed, she had already picked truth, why not try out a dare.

Pavarti smirked, she had hoped she would pick dare. She had been noticing the tension between her and Malfoy ever since he had asked his question, she was about to resolve that. "I dare you to snog Malfoy...for 3 minutes."

"Pavarti, you're disturbed." Hermione said, her initial shock starting to wear off.

"What's the matter Granger, afraid of kissing a real man?" Malfoy taunted. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had kissed plenty of guys, heck she had been with plenty of guys; but Malfoy was a different story all together.

"Are you a real man Malfoy?" Hermione teased standing from her spot and walking over to him, pulling the chair over from Pansy and Crabbe's...performance. "Sit." She gestured. Malfoy looked at Hermione carefully, unsure of her intentions. Cautiously he stood from the floor and sat of the seat.

Glancing down at him, Hermione walked towards hi and straddled him sitting on his lap. Malfoy gulped, who knew Granger could be this sexy? She did. "What's wrong Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, "Afraid of kissing a _Mudblood_?"

"Don't call yourself that." Draco breathed, leaning in; trying to press his lips to hers.

"Why not, you do _all _the time." Hermione whispered, placing soft kisses in the corners of his mouth.

"I'm an idiot." Malfoy breathed again, desperately trying to kiss her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Hermione mumbled, pressing her lips to his. Instinctively Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Hermione grinned into their kiss, parting her lips a smidge; but a smidge was enough for Draco to notice. Immediately his tongue was in her mouth, gently caressing her tongue.

Hermione let out a small moan, loud enough for only Draco to hear. She had heard stories about how good of a kisser Draco Malfoy was; but experiencing it first hand, was completely different. He was extremely gentle with her, making sure that he had tasted every inch of her mouth before lightly biting down on her bottom lip.

"Your times up." Ron announced, annoyed he had had to watched his best friend make out with his worst enemy for the last 3 minutes; especially when it seemed like they were both enjoying it.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and wiggled herself out of his grasp, winking Hermione stood up and headed back to her seat on the floor. Groaning at the loss of her body, Draco instantly thought of McGonagall to rid himself of his erection.

"Well wasn't that interesting." Pavarti exclaimed, happy that her plan had worked.

"Have we finished here?" Pansy asked, irritated. The stupid mudblood had just put her filthy hands on HER Draco.

"I guess so." Hermione replied yawning, "I'm real tired" she looked up at Malfoy under her lashes. In an instant, she saw a bulge form in his pants. Smirking Hermione stood up, and everyone else followed suit. "Good night everyone."

Everyone muttered incoherent 'goodnights' or 'goodbyes' and left, until it was just herself and Malfoy left in the room. "Want to play seven in heaven?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Maybe later" Hermione said winking, "I'll see you in the common room."

**If you likey, pwetty please press the 'review' button. It makes me have warm fuzzies to know you guys like my story enough to leave a review.**


	2. Seven In Heaven? An Hour In The Shower!

**Here is the newest creation; it's a continuation of 'An Innocent Game Of Truth Or Dare'. I will slowly be adding chapters to this story, but only as I find what I call 'sleepover games'. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, they really did inspire me to write this mini-series. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters.**

**Seven In Heaven? An Hour In The Shower!**

Hermione flounced back to the common room. Had she really just told Draco Malfoy that they would play 'seven minutes in heaven' sometime soon? Giggling at the thought, Hermione told the portrait the password and slipped inside; being Head Girl did have its advantages.

Retreating to her room Hermione slipped on the nightwear; an olive green silk nightie; it ended just above her knees, had spaghetti straps and had a delicate lace pattern embroidered across the breast. Smiling Hermione grabbed her book off her nightstand and started to read where she had left off.

About half an hour later, Hermione heard the portrait to the common room open and close again. Was Malfoy only just coming back? Light footsteps could be heard coming towards her room, and Hermione closed her book and sat it on the nightstand. Before Draco had even a chance to knock Hermione had told him to come in.

"How'd you know it was me?" Draco asked, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed his gaze not quite reaching her.

"I heard you coming." Hermione replied simply, fiddling with the lace on her nightie. "Is this sitting funny to you?"

Draco glanced up at Hermione and took in what she was and was not wearing. First thing he noticed, no bra; the second would be he could see straight up the bottom of her nightie and could see the she had a g-string on. Momentarily forgetting what the question was, Draco looked her over again; his gaze resting on the lace pattern across her breasts.

"It looks fine." Draco murmured, trying to subtly adjust himself without her noticing. "I should go off to bed, we have ahhh"

"The weekend tomorrow; no classes at all." Hermione cut across him, rising from the bed to stand in front of him. "Want me to fix that for you?"

"Wh-what?" Draco asked shocked, was she asking for his permission for her to give him head, and he was wondering what she was saying?

"I could you know" Hermione said, leaning over and placing her hands on his thighs, giving him full view of her cleavage. "Would you like me too?"

Draco was at a loss for words; again. Her gorgeous boobs were right in front of him, wanting to be touched and sucked and Merlin; Draco was losing his mind. "Uhh."

"Never mind" Hermione said straightening up walking to the bathroom. Draco mentally slapped himself; he just let that opportunity slide right on out the window.

"Wait." Draco called as she was closing the door to their adjoining bathroom. Hermione opened the door a smidge and poked her head out, looking down at him with innocent eyes. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked, fully opening the bathroom door and leaning against the frame.

"It a variation of 'seven in heaven'." Draco explained, walking over to Hermione and leaning o the opposite side of the doorframe, "it's called, 'an hour in the shower'." Hermione giggled, was he really that desperate to get with her?

"How do you play?" Hermione questioned innocently, retreating back into the bathroom; Draco followed and sat on the vanity.

"Well, first all people involved take all their clothes off. Then they get into the shower and...do whatever they fancy." Draco explained, watching Hermione curiously.

"Ok." Hermione said straightening up she ran her hands down her body to the bottom of her nightie, grasping the end of her nightie Hermione very carefully lifted it up her body and over her head.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione Granger –the Gryffindor prude- was standing in the middle of their bathroom, stripping for him. Draco let out a low whistle; she was gorgeous in every way possible.

Giggling Hermione tossed her nightie at Draco, and once again ran her hands down her body to her thong. Latching her index fingers on the sides of the thong Hermione slowly pulled it down her legs; making sure to give Draco a good show.

Draco gulped, she was standing completely naked in front of him; everything was exposed. "Your turn." She heard him say, but the meaning of the words didn't make much sense.

"Huh?" Draco asked stupidly.

"We're playing 'an hour in the shower' and it's your turn to strip." Hermione explained, walking over to him and latching her fingers in his belt loops. "Want me to help you?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer and in a second Draco's pants were on the floor; and his erection was standing proudly at attention.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of his erection and she blushed slightly. Without another second to spare Draco had ripped his own shirt up and thrown it onto the floor, and was now taring hungrily into Hermione's eyes. His expression said one thing: want.

Hermione backed away from him, a cheeky expression on her face and turned the shower on. Testing to make sure the water was the right temperature Hermione stepped in. "Draco, are you going to join me?" Hermione purred, grabbing the soap and lathering both her hands with it.

Draco didn't needed to be asked twice, before Hermione could blink Draco was in the shower with her, and taking the soap out of her hands. Lathering up his hands, Draco placed the soap back on the holder and reached around Hermione to lather her body up.

Hermione gasped at the feel of his hands on her body, but relaxed into his touch. His hands expertly lathered up the front of her body; making sure to spend extra special time on her breasts. Ever so gently he pinched both of her nipples, earning him a moan. Hermione lent back and rested her head on his shoulder, and pushed her bum into his erection. "Is this part of the game?" she breathed.

"Yes." Draco told her, spinning her around so she was facing him. Taking the soap off him, Hermione lathered up her hands and washed his body. Once the soap had rinsed off both of them, Hermione let her hands wander innocently down Draco's body to his erection.

Draco sucked in a breath when he felt her hand grasp him, and another when she saw her drop to her knees "Is this a part of the game?" she asked, licking up him slowly.

"Yeh" Draco answered, looking down at her a smile on his face. Looking up at him innocently Hermione opened her mouth and quickly swallowed him whole. Draco moaned loudly and bucked into her mouth, urging her to continue.

Looking at Draco under her lashed, Hermione continued to bob her head up and down his length. Trailing both hands up his legs Hermione took his balls in her hands and expertly rolled them around in her hands, causing Draco to buck into her mouth again.

Hermione continued to fondle his balls and suck his erection expertly, and Draco could feel the familiar sensations of a fast approaching climax. "No stop". Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "Not like this, I want to be in you." Hermione smirked up at him and released him from her mouth with a pop.

Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around Draco neck, stretching up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I like this game." She murmured, placing kisses over his chest. Draco moaned and lifted her up, his erection sitting at her entrance. In one swift motion he was buried inside her to the hilt.

"So. Do. I" Draco muttered, thrusting into Hermione and taking a nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned and arched her back, pressing her breast into his mouth. Draco smirked around her breast and flicked his tongue over her nipple, thrusting into her with each flick.

Hermione could feel herself approaching her climax fast, and began to move herself with Draco's thrusts. With a few more hard thrusts Hermione came with a loud moan, which sent Draco tumbling over the edge. "That was great" Hermione panted, lifting herself off Draco and standing in front of him.

Draco grinned down at her and caught her lips in a kiss. "It is a great game" he said, pulling away from her and smirking. Hermione laughed and stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

"You made it up on the spot" she said, drying herself off and picking up her clothes.

"And you loved it" Draco stated smirking, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his lower body.

"We'll have to play again sometime" Hermione said, stepping towards him and placing a kiss to his lips. Draco smirked down at her and pulled away, walking into his room.

"Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder. A smile playing on her lips, Hermione followed him out of the bathroom and into his room. The rest of the evening was going to be interesting.


End file.
